Warrior
by blackfire93
Summary: After the James incident Bella goes to Jackonsville with her mother and six months later she returns to Forks for her 18th birthday. Over those six months Bella changes a bit and begins to realize things that had been right in-front of her that she hadn't understood until then. ONESHOT. Enjoy and review.


**THIS IS A ONESHOT THAT JUST HAPPENED TO TOUCH ON MY MIND AS I LISTENED TO THIS SONG SO I DECIDED TO USE THE LYRICS IN THE ONESHOT. This is the song 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley. The order of event's has been changed to fit with my oneshot. Enjoy and review.**

Bella stared at the crowd she saw the Cullen family on the left side and Jacob and the shape-shifters' on the right side with her human friends and members from her school in between the two sides. She knew that everyone stupidly thought that she was in love with Edward and she had been until James. That's when she realized that she was in love with Jasper. She knew that he probably had an inkling of her real feelings but tonight she was going to let everything out into the open. Checking the time Bella saw that it was eleven fifty-four, she knew that the song took a little over five minutes so she should be off the stage when it happened.

Letting out a shaky sigh Bella grabbed the microphone from Eric who was one of the one's who had helped her set up everything although he didn't know the full reason as Edward could read his mind and spoke up still hidden by the curtain. "Hello everyone thanks for coming out. I asked everyone here so I could clear up a miss-understanding that seems to have caused a lot of division and confusion. Those who know will understand those who don't well come to me afterwards and I'll explain." Bella said before she walked out and nodded to the crowd who hooted and whistled at the sight of her.

Her brown shoulder length hair was now dyed a deep red and cut into an asymmetrical bob. Her make-up was beautifully done giving her a naturally seductive beauty, her outfit was an almost floor length black long-sleeve dress with cut-out shoulders and beautiful flowers cut out of her dress showing her skin starting just above her left chest and running down her side and curling around her lower back. It had a slit up the left side that came just above the center of her thigh. She was wearing black bejeweled Jessica Simpson Waleo shoes the five inches putting her directly at six feet one inch she had been in Jacksonville for the past six months at her mother's insistence and it had been good for her.

She had gained confidence in herself and her body, she had started taking MMA classes and she began to free-run, swim and skate-board to help with her balance and hand-eye coordination which had given her a light tan and muscles. She had also made friends with a fun-loving girl who had in a roundabout way been responsible for Bella getting her five ear piercings in her left ear and three in her right ear as well as three tattoos. In her ears she had three silver crosses, two small star's, one ahnk, one eternity symbol and single red feather that brushed against her bare neck.

The first tattoo on her left bicep was a small black dragon with golden eyes that encircled her arm and its head rested on her left shoulder. The second tattoo was just below James bite mark in Arabic it translated to 'Strength, beauty and confidence are embodied in me', and the third tattoo was the entire moon cycle that was down her spine reminding her that life always changes and to not wait for anything. Smiling at the crowd she blew them all a kiss before nodding to Eric who started the music that they had finished recording just the night before, _"Just in time for my 18_ _th_ _birthday."_ Bella thought as she began to sing.

" _ **You fascinated me  
Cloaked in shadows and secrecy  
The beauty of a broken angel  
**_

Bella saw the looks of confusion from the entire Cullen clan except Jasper who looked at her a slowly dawning comprehension as she had once called him a 'broken angel'.

 _ **I ventured carefully  
Afraid of what you thought I'd be  
But pretty soon I was entangled**_

Bella knew that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's thought of her as some perfect and innocent little girl without flaws however Jasper knew and accepted her flaws, keeping them to himself as Bella didn't feel that she could share her real self with anyone but Jasper. _ ****_

 _ **You take me by the hand  
I question who I am**_

Jasper had taken Bella's hand to try and help calm her down at the hospital and she had briefly woken up to find him holding her hand.

 _ ****_

 _ **Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win**_

Bella had helped Jasper slowly began to get over his fear of harming her and other innocent humans around him. Unlike Alice, Bella didn't have 'visions' about what he would or wouldn't do and allow that to sway her she had trust, trust that Jasper wouldn't hurt her and that meant everything to Jasper.

 _ **You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin**_

Once when at the High School Bella had pushed Jasper into a nearby cleaning closet because one of the kids cut his finger and she saw Jasper was having a hard time controlling himself. While in the small space of the cleaning closet things had happened and they had kissed a long passionate kiss that had them both feeling guilty and longing for more.

 _ **Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin  
**_

Bella saw the realization and disgust on the faces of the shape-shifters as they realized that she wanted to be a vampire, Jacob looked betrayed and after shooting a look that said as much to Bella he and the rest of the shape-shifters turned and left. Belle knew that with Jacob's leaving he took their friendship away with him but as she focused her eyes on the Cullen's and the one she loved she couldn't bring herself to feel regret. It was her choice, her life and no-one had the right to try and make her choice for her. She saw the looks of comprehension on the Cullen's face and the look of almost hatred coming from Rosalie.

 _ **Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong**_

Bella had seen the way Jasper looked at her when no-one else was around, she also knew that Alice wasn't Jasper's true mate and that her happy 'cheerleader' like attitude was a front as she had been very rude to Bella and had hit her several times hard enough, on purpose, to leave nasty bruises. And had threatened Bella to stay away from Jasper or else she would kill her without chance of her being changed. Bella had stood up to Alice and Alice had quit threatening her but Alice still kept a menacing eye on Bella when she was around Jasper. _ **  
**_

 _ **Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong**_

Within the first week of staying with her mom Bella came to realize that Edward and Alice were having an affair and she refused to feel guilty about her love for Jasper as Edward had in her new opinion 'pretended' to love her while having an affair with the wife of Jasper, who considered him a brother.

 _ **I finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along**_

Bella had confided in Jasper about her low feelings of self-worth that Edward and Jacob and even her own dad inspired in her and they seemed to multiply until she felt she was drowning in them. Jasper had immediately dismissed the thought of her being a weak little girl and told her, "You are strong beautiful young woman, you have your own mind and should speak it and don't worry about hurting someone else's feelings."

 _ **That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior**_

Bella had taken Jasper's words to heart and they helped her stand up to Edward and Alice as well as Jacob and Lauren and everyone else who tried to put her down or push her around. _ ****_

 _ **My memory refused  
To separate the lies from truth  
And search the past  
My mind created  
**_

Bella had had nightmare's of Jasper being ripped apart instead of James while Edward and Alice made out and laughed and spit on her while James tortured her and the rest of the Cullen's looked on while Jacob just stared at her and told her it was what she deserved because she loved a leach. Then she also had dreams of Jasper that left her aching for him and his firm cool touch and caresses.

 _ **I kept on pushing through  
Standing resolute which you  
In equal measure  
Loved and hated**_

Bella had been texting Jasper while she had stayed with her mother ignoring text and call's from Edward, Alice and Jacob. She knew that Edward and Alice were probably frantic because she made sure to make a choice to tell Jasper about their little affair so Alice would see it and either she or Edward would try to stop Bella from telling Jasper. And Jacob was more than likely calling because he wanted to tell her 'I told you so'. While texting Jasper, Bella could feel both his exasperation with her putting herself in the position to get seriously hurt by her new activates and also his happiness that she was doing what she wanted to now. _ ****_

 _ **You take me by the hand  
I'm seeing who I am**_

 _ ****_ _ **BELLA HAVING A FLASHBACK:**_

" _ **Isabella my dear girl I have something I need to tell you. You must swear to never reveal this to anyone unless you are without a doubt that you can trust them okay?" Marie said, young Isabella nodded her little head a look of firmness on her chubby angelic face, "Okway Gwammy.""We are descendents from one of the seven lines of Elemental Priestesses that have been guarding this world since we were first created over two thousand years ago. Only one Priestess of each line will live so to keep the balance of life. The abilities and knowledge skip every other generation meaning on your eighteenth birthday underneath the moonlight exactly at the darkest part of the night you will receive your powers and all the knowledge of your ancestors will flow into you and you will become a Guardian of the Elements." Maria said. Bella got a curious look on her face as she reached up her chubby little hand and touched her grandmother's wrinkly face the question on her intelligent but childish face causing her grandmother to press a kiss to her hand before placing it under Isabella's bed covers."My dear child I have aged and I will die, all in the circle of life one day you will have to choose how to use your gifts and who if anyone you trust with your secret." Marie said tucking in her sleepy granddaughter Isabella.**_

 _ **Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin**_

Bella saw Jasper move away from the rest of the Cullen's and start coming towards her. Edward stopped him and then reared back from what Bella could only guess that Jasper had said. When the rest of the Cullen's looked at Alice and Edward differently Bella knew that Jasper had told them that he knew about their affair, something which none of the other Cullen's from all appearances had known about. _ ****_

 _ **Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along**_

Jasper was almost to the front of the crowd now while Alice and Edward flashed away leaving the other four Cullen's holding each other tightly and giving Bella looks that seemed to be equal parts sorrow and regret. _ ****_

 _ **That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior**_

 _ **Lies a warrior...**_

 _ **You take me by the hand  
I'm sure of who I am  
**_

Jasper was at the front now and Bella focused her eyes on him as she finished out the song.

 _ **Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin**_

 _ **Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along**_

 _ **That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior**_

 _ **The pictures come to life  
Wake in the dead of night  
Open my eyes  
I must be dreaming**_

 _ **Clutch my pillow tight  
Brace myself for the fight  
I've heard that seeing  
Is believing."**_

As Bella finished the song the moon bathed her in its light and it seemed to swallow her in its soft white light. For several seconds she seemed to glow with an un-earthly brilliance that had everyone looking away from the light as it grew brighter and brighter before it vanished. Everyone looked back up the stage and it was silent as they all took in the change that happened to Bella. Her hair was now past her waist a shimmery silver color with streaks of turquoise blue/green. The top of her head was encircled by a ring of sakura flowers on a single vein of brown that fell down on the right side and almost touched her shoulder. Her eyes were now a deep blue almost violet color that seemed to hold a wild fire in them as they looked to be crackling with lighting. Her body seemed to have both gotten taller and fuller and her clothes had changed to a flowing sleeveless white gown her feet were bare and her face seemed to hold an un-earthly beauty that seemed to call everyone to her like a siren.

Jasper like all the others was staring up at her in awe when Bella seemed to become aware of her surroundings and lowered her eyes to meet his. In a breathless moment their gaze's clashed and as the crowd began to applause thinking what had happened was all a part of the show. Bella smiled at Jasper and put the microphone down on the stage and walked over to him. She leaned down and he reached up wrapping his hands around her waist and bringing her down slowly, gently setting her on her feet. They stared at each other from their now equal heights and then they were gone. The humans explained it away thinking they just hadn't seen the two move while the Cullen's were shocked at Jasper's blatant disregard at keeping their secret.

 **ONE HUNDRED MILES FROM WHERE BELLA HAD HER BIRTHDAY PARTY:**

"Jasper." Bella gasped as he placed hickey's all around her neck and down her collarbone. "Bella are you sure you want me?" Jasper asked pulling back from his attention to her neck in order to make sure of what he was about to do. Bella smiled and placed a hand on his jaw, "Your all I want Major Jasper Whitlock." Bella said with total trust and complete certainty. Jasper smiled and kissed her hand before taking a deep un-necessary breath and then biting her neck drinking some of her blood and replacing it with his venom. He found the strength to pull away by reminding himself that Bella was his true mate and all of their memories together flashed before him.

 **TWO DAY'S LATER:**

Jasper heard Bella's heart give to final thumps before remaining silent, immediately he was by her side and he watched as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes that to Jasper's surprise and joy remained their dark blue almost violet color, Bella was standing up in a flash as she took in the almost completely new world around her. When her gaze drifted onto him she tilted her head to the side as she observed him and then a beautiful smile graced her lips as she spoke his name like a whispered prayer, "Jasper."

 **(Narration)**

 **Over the next sixty-three years Bella and Jasper stayed alone as Bella applied her new knowledge and used her powers to help the Earth and all its creatures. Jasper found himself amazed over and over again at Bella and her unique way of looking at the world. Bella also learned that she had a mental shield in place and if she concentrated it could become physical. With several years of working on it she was able to shield Jasper mentally at all times and physically whenever it was necessary. Bella didn't try to stay on an animal only diet, however she didn't target innocent people either. As there was always killers, rapist, pedophiles, sex-slave traders and the like she and Jasper filled up on them making the world a better place. Bella and Jasper would snap their victims neck before drinking their blood so Jasper wouldn't be tortured by their emotions and so they would never create a vampire as a human had to be alive in order to become one. The Volturi had tried to come after Jasper and Bella as Alice and Edward had joined them and Alice had had a vision of Bella's powers. However Jasper and Bella were not alone, they were joined with Jasper's mated friends Peter and Charlotte as well as ten others nomad's who wanted the protection of a clan. Three of the nomad's were gifted, one was able to create replica's of himself out of different inanimate objects as long as they had some of his blood on them. Not to mention the seventeen shape-shifters who had been kicked out of their homes because they were females and therefore not 'allowed' to be shape-shifters and five of them had younger brothers who had changed as well and had followed them when they had left. And Bella and Jasper's eight sets of twin's who's conception and birth had surprised them. They came to realize that because of Bella's gifts she was fertile and each one of their children had at least one gift all in all the Volturi didn't stand a chance and upon realizing that they gave up. Three years later Carlise and Esme met up with them but upon realizing by Jasper's red eyes that they didn't follow the vegetarian lifestyle they left and hadn't contacted Bella or Jasper in any way since. Rosalie and Emmet however decided to stay with Bella and Jasper and the rest and they switched between animals and humans from time to time. Alice and Edward ended up getting ripped apart and getting put in Aro's 'Museum of Timeless beauty.' Charlie had married Sue Clearwater who gave birth to triplet boys. Both Sue and Charlie died twenty-four years later in a car accident. The boy's all turned out to be shape-shifters and upon learning about their older sister still being alive just a vampire they left Forks and searched for her. Upon finding her all three imprinted on three of the female nomads. All in all Bella and Jasper lived and loved each other timelessly and continued to live each day like it was their last. Every member of their ever growing clan could feel their love and happiness and found their own love and happiness.**

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
